


Careful What You Wish For...

by Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-25
Updated: 2005-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's birthday present doesn't quite live up to his expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful What You Wish For...

‘A tie, is that all you could come up with?’ Draco is annoyed, angry, hurt even, and his voice shakes with all that emotion and it bursts out of him like a fountain of fireworks as soon as the door closes behind him and Harry.

‘Shut up, unless you make me forget why I dragged you in here,’ Harry warns and moves slowly closer. ‘I couldn’t stand the drama-queen act any longer, I can’t believe you actually think that is all I have got for you, and I can’t believe it’s come to this.’

‘Ha, as if anyone’d be surprised if you hadn’t!’ Draco hisses, not convinced and still hurting with disappointment.

Harry grabs Draco’s tie and pulls him close before the other can protest.

‘Stop being childish, this is your twenty-fifth birthday, not your fifth,’ he says and kisses Draco before the other can retort.

‘And ties,’ he growls, when their lips part again, ‘can be very useful.’

He twists the tie around his hand in a hold that threatens to become choking and slowly moves forward, backing Draco into the wall, pressing his own body against the slim, lithe one he has trapped. He feels the hard lump in Draco’s trousers, feels the matching one in his own and pushes them deliberately together.

He catches both of Draco’s hands and holds them above his head, pins them to the wall with one of his own and stops an attempted protest with a hard kiss. His hips grind into Draco’s and he senses rather than hears the moan of his lover as his hand slips between them and start to open buttons.

Harry bites Draco’s neck and a now very audible whimper escape the half-open lips, while trousers slide down Draco’s thighs and Harry’s hand closes on soft, silky hardness. Harry let go of his hands and once more twists the tie around his hand as if it were a leash.

Without warning he turns Draco to the left, and yanks him forward, almost slamming him down on the desk standing there, and keeping him there with the hold on the silken leash. 

His hand connects sharply with one exposed buttock, then the other, and he keeps spanking the squirming and moaning Draco, who arches into the slaps and mumbles incoherent pleas with closed eyes.

Harry slides his hand gently over the reddened skin he has decorated and bends over his lover.

‘Is there anything else you want now, since I had to start giving early?’ he whispers in Draco’s ear.

‘Yes,’ is the mumbled reply, ‘I want you to fuck me. Now.’

‘As you wish.’

Harry doesn’t need more than a second to mumble those few well-rehearsed spells before he is slowly pushing into Draco, having relinquished the tie for a hold on the pale-skinned hips. 

‘Oh. Yes. Please.’ Draco tries to push back at him, but Harry is merciless in his hold and only moves as slowly as possible.

‘Harder,’ Draco moans. ‘More!’

Harry grabs a fistful of hair and Draco hurries to almost yell Please! before Harry grips his hips and slam into him so hard that the desk creaks and Draco cries out because the hard wood is digging into his flesh.

Draco keeps begging for more and Harry gives it to him, with every fibre in his body. His cock in Draco, his weight behind him, his hand on him and when Draco comes with a cry, Harry is right there with him and they both feel as if there will be no tomorrow.

‘Sorry,’ Draco pants, shortly after, still bent over the desk with Harry buried in him. ‘Sorry for being a jerk. I should have known that you would not forget a wish like “more kinky sex”.’

‘And you will get that wish. This is just the beginning,’ Harry mumbles and bites gently at Draco’s shoulder before pulling out of him. ‘We have all night, and your real birthday isn’t till tomorrow so there’s plenty of time…’

‘I should be more careful what I wish for then,’ Draco smiles and starts to put his clothes back in order.

Harry smiles back, and knows that Draco will not only get his wish fulfilled, but also a promise of even more. Resting in a secret drawer in the bedroom desk is a leather collar with a nametag and it is just thin enough to be hidden by a tie.


End file.
